PuffRuff School
PuffRuff School is an American animated television series created by TjsWorld2011 for the Fox television network. The series is primarily set at the fictional PuffRuff Middle School in San Francisco, California, and centers on four students: outgoing and charismatic writer Emily "MJ" Jordan, aspiring inventor and scientist Kirby Ableman, comic book fanatic Pyro Rexton, and easygoing art student Andrew Anderson. Originally conceived as a satire of teen drama television series, it features a wide range of running gags and cultural references. PuffRuff School was the first series produced by TjsWorld2011 Entertainment and Pyro R. Productions (later Imperium Entertainment). The series' character designs are influenced by that of Whoopass Stew! A Sticky Situation, a 1992 short film made by Tj's close friend Craig McCracken. Tj had previously used the style on his first film Operation Blue (1993), and the initial success of that film and PuffRuff School convinced McCracken to eventually pitch his own show, titled The Powerpuff Girls, to Cartoon Network. Having used traditional ink-and-paint animation since Season 1, PuffRuff School switched to digital ink-and-paint starting with the Season 4 episode "Queen MJ" in 1998. The series ran from October 9, 1994 to April 25, 2004, airing a total of 187 episodes over the span of ten seasons. PuffRuff School has received critical and audience acclaim, with praise for its humor, dialogue, and writing, and earned two Primetime Emmy Award nominations during its run. During its run, it spawned various spin-off media, including PuffRuff School has spawned comics, video games, home video releases, toys, and various other merchandise. A feature film was released in 2001. Premise Main article: List of PuffRuff School characters The series is primarily set at the fictional PuffRuff Middle School in San Francisco, California, and centers on four students: outgoing and charismatic writer Emily "MJ" Jordan, aspiring inventor and scientist Kirby Ableman, comic book fanatic Pyro Rexton, and easygoing art student Andrew Anderson. Originally conceived as a satire of teen drama television series, it features a wide range of running gags and cultural references. Production PuffRuff School was the first series produced by TjsWorld2011 Entertainment and Pyro R. Productions (later Imperium Entertainment). The series' character designs are influenced by that of Whoopass Stew! A Sticky Situation, a 1992 short film made by Tj's close friend Craig McCracken. Tj had previously used the style on his first film Operation Blue (1993), and the initial success of that film and PuffRuff School convinced McCracken to eventually pitch his own show, titled The Powerpuff Girls, to Cartoon Network. Having used traditional ink-and-paint animation since Season 1, PuffRuff School switched to digital ink-and-paint starting with the Season 4 episode "Queen MJ" in 1998. Broadcast Main article: List of PuffRuff School episodes Reception Critical reception PuffRuff School was well received by both television critics and audiences. The series gathered a cult following.47 Many audiences have described the series as one of Tjsworld2011's best shows, with Hartman acknowledging so as well and even referring to the show as a "cultural touchstone."48 Awards and nominations Coming soon! New content and possible revival Possible live-action film or new animated series On May 10, 2018, on his Speech Bubble podcast with Pyro R. and Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Tjsworld2011 confirmed that although a PuffRuff School live-action film script (with no confirmation regarding its production status) has been written for Fox, fans have continued to express greater enthusiasm for a new animated series. It's unknown if it'll be for a TV movie or 20th Century Fox. Merchandise Video games There have been various video games released for the series. The first game, PuffRuff School RPG, was released on January 21, 1997 for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy, Sega Saturn, Windows, and Game Gear. A second video game, PuffRuff School: Class Wars, was released on April 7, 1998 for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, and Windows. A third video game, PuffRuff School: The Ultimate Enemy, was released September 8, 2000 for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, Windows, and Sega Dreamcast. It was released on October 26, 2000 for PlayStation 2 and on December 2, 2001 for Nintendo GameCube. A fourth video game, PuffRuff School: Urban Jungle, was released on September 19, 2001 for PlayStation 2, PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, and Windows. A fifth video game, PuffRuff School: Super Mega City Mania, was released on May 28, 2002 for the Xbox, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, and Nintendo GameCube. Category:TV Shows